narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 537 Diskussion
so... die spoiler sowie bilder sind nun drin. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] mal schauen wie es da weiter geht. was mich wundert ist warum Kishi den Tobi nicht viel früher auf den Schlachtfeld auf tauchen lies. weil Tobi kann wie man sieht Gedou Mazou herauf beschwören und das ist ja in der lage durchen ein Angriff mit dem Chakra-Drache aus seinem Maul die Seelen seines Gegners zu entziehen. damit hätte Tobi doch ein viel leichters spiel mit der Shinobiallianz. meint ihr das man aus einem edo tensei wieder belebten jinchuriki kinkaku und ginkaku das kyuubi chakraentfernen kann. so das tobi in dem fall auf naruto verzichten kann bin grad so darauf gekommen als tobi neben dan zwei schätzen vom rikudo sennin steht weil ehrlich gesagt wäre es langweilig wenn naruto den kyuubi verliert oder tobi nicht seinen plan durchsetzen kann. ich finde naruto in form vom kyuubi müsste gegen das juubi kämpfen Jönäs 13:22, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) wartet mal, shino-kräfte verluste 40.000 man?? wo denn das?? mal ganz ehrlich die zetsus wurden doch teilweise regelrecht abgeschlachtet und so iel können die edo's auch nicht getötet haben?? oh man[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 14:08, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :man sieht ja nicht alles von dem krieg. kishi kann ja sozusagen nicht jede einzelne kampfhandlung zeigen. vieles passiert einfach hinter den kulissen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:19, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ja schon, aber bis auf die kagekämpfe, die wie es aussieht noch nicht stattgefunden haben, haben wir ja schon jeden schauplatz gesehen, un da sah es eig immer danach aus, das die allianz klar im vorteil ist[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 14:22, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :wir haben noch die edo-jinchuuriki gar nicht gesehen. auch wenn das jetzt nichts dazu sagt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 15:00, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) woher sind den die bilder? und der spoiler dachte es kommt diese woche kein manga?? Diki1996 15:29, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :diese woche kommt auch kein manga (ausgenommen china - dort ist 537 bereits erschienen). aber scans vomkapitel sind auch so schon durchgesickert. ist nicht das erste mal. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:00, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) aha ok naja wissen wa wenigstens eine woche früher was passiert^^Diki1996 19:28, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ist die seite bekannt wo man das kapitel auf chinesisch lsen kann bzw zumindest mal alle bilder anschauen Jönäs 19:40, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ich hab ne seite gefunden wo man es zumindest auf chinesisch lesen kann des ist aber sau der beschiss des hat nur 15 seiten dieses mal Jönäs 19:50, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) glaubt ihr das tobi jetzt mit den bijuus die shinobi allianz angreift? glaubt ihr das er auch von den kin-gin bros auch da chakra entzieht? grußUzumaki 21:25, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :ich würd sagen bee wird bald das zeitliche segnen und die kin-gin-bros ersetzen schlichtweg einfach narutos kyuubi chakra LipiNoBakuha 21:37, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::fänd ich hammer wenn das kyuubichakra der brüder reicht um den juubi zu erschaffen, denn dann sehn wir den juubi und trotzdem bleibt uns naruto mit neuen tricks und so erhalten im krieg. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 22:00, 30. Apr. 2011 (UTC) auf mangastream ist das Kapitel raus es scheint so als ob madara nun alles hätte was er für sein plan braucht also scheint bee auch nicht mehr in gefahr zu sein masashi sei dank. Jönäs 11:35, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) :im neuen kapitel steht ja zum schluss: morgen werde ich meinen mondaugen plan vollenden (abgesehen davon das die richtig übersetzt habn).. das könnte ja heißen das das chakra von den kin-gin bros reicht um den juubi zu erwecken Uzumaki 11:36, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das find ich etwas merkwürdig wen Tobi sich soviel Zeit nimmt um alle Jinchuuriki zusammeln und am kurz bevor er alle hat holt er sich 2 Wiederbelebte die ein teil des Kyuubi Chakra in sich tragen. Ich hatte auch das Sasuke jetzt sein auf tritt hat. Mir ist auch mal durch den Kopf gegangen das wen Tobis´s Plan klaben sollte und er mit seinem Gen-Jutsu jeden Menschen auf der Welt kontrolliern kann. Das es sich bei der Kraft die Itachi dem Naruto es sich dabei um vielleicht ein Gen-jutsu handelt was diesem entgegen wirk oder ihn gegen das Jutsu immun macht. Dragoneyes1 Also Bee wird er sich holen müssen, einfach weil er zu wenig Hachibi-Chakra erbeutet hat. Wieviel die Kin-Gin-Brüder haben wissen wir nicht genau, aber da könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass es eine relativ große Menge ist, wenn auch unausreichend. Eine Möglichkeit wäre jetzt, dass er seinen Mondauge-Plan teilweise umsetzt, heißt er stellt alle unter das Gen-Jutsu, schnappt sich Bee (bei dem solche Jutsus ja nicht klappen) und Naruto (die Idee mit Itachis Fähigkeit gefällt mir da sehr gut) und wir sehen was passiert. Aber das wird noch etwas dauern, da er die Nacht zur Vorbereitung braucht, den Tag über noch gekämpft wird (dafür die anderen Edo-Shinobi) und der Mond auch scheinen muss. Bin eh mal gespannt wie die Kämpfe weitergehen, von den 40.000 Toten gehen wahrscheinlich 20.000 auf das Konto von Gedou Mazou...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 17:30, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich habe da noch eine Idee auch wen des sehr weit her geholt klingen mag. Was wäre wen sich Kabuto jetzt noch Proben der 40.000 Toten Shinobi holt und diese dann auch gegen die letzten 40.000 Shinobi der Alli. kämpfen zu lassen. Kabuto hat ja selber gesagt das es keine Riesiken gibt wen man Edo Tensei benutzt und große Mengen Chakra scheint es auch nicht zu verbrauchen. Dragoneyes1 also ernsthaft wenn die gold silber brüder den kyuubi ersetzen können dann ist das ziemlich schwach :D .. also das wäre richtig schlecht von kishi gemacht.. denke kabuto wird noch gegen tobi vorgehen & ich denke tobi wird probleme mit dme juubi haben .. naja iwie hab ich das gefühl die nächsten chapter werden doof Aber jetzt die kommende Woche da kommt doch normal 538, neh und ich glaub Kishi ist nicht so einfalls los da wird es noch den ein oder anderen Komplex geben oder so geben lg Duese ---- NOCHMAL AN ALLE: DIESE ANKOMMENDE WOCHE VOM 2. BIS 6. MAI ERSCHEINT KEIN 538! FÜR DIESE WOCHE WAR 537 GEDACHT, DA LETZTE WOCHE "GOLDEN WEEK" WAR! DASS 537 FRÜHER DURCHGESICKERT IST HEIßT NICHT, DASS DIESE WOCHE AM MITTWOCH SCHON DAS NÄCHSTE KAPITEL ERSCHEINT. CHAPTER 538 ERSCHEINT (wenn alles wieder ganz normal läuft) ERST IN DER WOCHE VOM 9. BIS 13. MAI! [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:34, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) ---- Ich hoffe das man in den nächsten kapiteln sowas wie eine Verlust-liste sieht damit man ungefähr weis wer verstoben/vermist wird. Es wundert mich das Tobi/Madara sich nur die beiden Gefässe geholt hat wo die Kin-Gin Brüder drin sind und nicht auch noch die andern Gegenstände des Rikudou Sennin genommen hat. Ich frag mich auch wo Naruto und Bee jetzt hin woll. Die Kämpfe haben ja jetzt auf gehört und die Shinobi- Allianc wird sich ja erstmal um die Verwundeten und Verletzten kümmern. hi wen der kampf jetzt einmal pausiert müssten die Kage nicht dafür sorgen das Bee und Naruto wieder in den Geschützten Bereich gebracht werden. !!! 1.) Der nächste anstehende Kamp ist Naruto & Bee vs Tsunade & E 2.) Bee wird nicht mehr von Tobi benötigt, da er ja ein Tentakel von ihm hat (Der Tentakel wurde sogar im letzten Kapitel erwähnt) 3.) Die Chakra der 2 Bruder wird auch ausreichn um dem Jubbi zu erschaffen, das müssen sie ja auch , Naruto wird ja nicht sterben, und wenn der Jubi doch nicht vorkommt, dann wär der ganze Krieg ja umsonst. Lg: KataKarlo :: woher glaubst das zu konfronation zwischen Bee & Bee VS. Tsunade & E kommen soll und das Tobi sich vielleicht nicht doch sie beiden letzten Bijuu´s holt. Zu 1. Tsunade wird nicht gegen Naruto kämpfen da sie an ihn glaubt und weiß wie stark er mitlerweile geworden ist. zu 2. und 3. Die Bijuu wurden aus dem gesamten Chakra des Juubi geschaffen demzufolge braucht man auch wieder das gesamte Chakra der Bijuu um den juubi zu erschaffen, deswegen wird eine einzelne Tentakel vom Hachibi nicht reichen, genauso wenig das Chakra der Kin Gin Brüber. Wie man gesehen hat konnte er sich nicht komplett in den Kyuubi verwandeln deswegen wird auch einiges Chakra fehlen um den Juubi mit voller Kraft zu erwecken. Ich glaube auch das Naruto den Kyuubi verlieren wird denn sonst hätte Kishimoto dem Uzumaki-Clan nicht diese besondere Fähigkeit/Eigenschaft gegeben. Das ist meine Meinung dazu und darüber lässt sich ja wie immer streiten oder besser noch Diskutieren :P--Vanel5780 20:38, 5. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ob tobi dem naruto das Kyuubi nimmt hab ich keine ahnung. ich denke nur das das Kyuubi dann nicht mehr so viel Chakra haben kann da naruto sich ja das Chakra schon genommen hat. somit dürfte das Kyuubi auch nicht auf seine ganze kraft zurück greifen können. hi ich mal eine Frage im bezug auf Tobi´s Auge des Mondes-Plans. will er mit hilfe der Bijuu´s ein völlig neues Juubi erschaffen oder will er das alte wieder erwecken?? Meiner Meinung werden die Kin Gin Brüder und der Tentakel reichen, weil warum würde Tobi sich die mühe machen sie zu hollen. Und das im Letztem Kapitel (was auch der Schluss des 1. Teils des Kriegs) die Brüder und die Tentakel erwehnt worden waren ist sicher auch kein zufall. Außerdem, wenn Naruto das Kyubi verliert, würde er nur mit dem Sennin Mode gegen Tobi und dem jetzt noch viel Stärkeren Sasuke keine Chance haben. lg. KataKarlo Ich habe mir grad auf www.MeinManga.com das Kapitel noch ma durch gelesen und Kabuto sagt "Ihr Idioten jetzt hat er doch alles was erbrauch, ein Tentakel vom Hachibi auch!" So dann wisst ihr es ja jetzt das er alles hat.:) :das ist ja eine freie übersetzung. was da im original auf japanisch GENAU stand ist nicht bekannt und lässt viel spielraum übrig. die deutschen übersetzungen auf "meinmanga" werden ja aus dem englischen übersetzt - ich weiß das, da ich ja bei diesem übersetzer auf meinmanga "KujaEx" den Qualitycheck mache und ihn aus "mangahelpers" kenne. das problem an dieser stelle im manga ist, dass es auf "mangastream" ein wenig anders übersetzt war, in etwa: "Du Idiot (kabuto meint damit tobi), wen kümmern schon Kinkaku und Ginkaku wenn du doch nur ein Bruchteil vom Chakra des Hachibi hast. Etwas sagt mir, du bist in Eile." man sieht, dass da immer noch eine unstimmigkeit gibt, auch wenn ich die übersetzung von meinmanga natürlich bevorzuge. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:24, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) : :Okey Danke :) Johnny sehr gute erleuterung :) : :warum dauert es heute solang mit den spoilern auf mangastream sind sie doch schon drausen : :93.222.97.153 15:28, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kapitel 538 ist bei mangastream jetzt schon draußen!!!!!!![[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 16:54, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) dann bekommen die japaner wohl zwei kapitel diese woche O_o [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 16:59, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) das kapitel ist langweilig, kyuubi scheint auf einmal freundlicher zu sein und nur ein flashback eines gerangels zwischen naruto und sasuke >.< LipiNoBakuha 17:10, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) ist ect so aber wie kommst du darauf dass heute zwei kapitel rauskommen sollen Jönäs 17:18, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) :letzte woche war golden week in japan. wir haben zwar das kapitel 537 schon gesehn aber bei den japanern müsste das doch diese woche erst kommen und anscheinend zusammen mit 538. kann natürlich auch sein das ich da was durcheinander bring :P [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) :mir ist grad aufgefallen das es ja letzte woche kein kapitel gab also isses totaler quatsch was ich geschrieben hab xD [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 17:28, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC) Das war mal n' doofes Kapitel. :( [[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 18:11, 11. Mai 2011 (UTC)